ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
An Easy Mistake
}}Belkar talks to Roy about his character growth, before Roy receives a message from his Dad Sister! Cast *The Order of the Stick **Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ **Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ *Mr. Scruffy ◀ *Julia Greenhilt (in Sending) ◀ ▶ Transcript Belkar walks up to Roy, who is reading his Weapons of Legacy book on the steps to the Mechane's quarterdeck. Belkar: So I don't rate for scouting? I'm plenty sneaky! I get away with stuff all the time! Roy: Do you? I've never noticed. Belkar: What? Yes, because—That's my whole point! Of course you didn't notice, that proves— Roy: I am absolutely messing with you. Roy: I didn't send you with them because V said you were still sleeping after staying up late listening to Elan explain the plot for the second night in a row. Roy: I thought it was a better use of your time than adding a third person to a scouting mission. Belkar: I guess… Roy: Also, sending you would've meant one more Fly spell and one more Invisibility. Roy: V needs to be conserving spells if we're going to take the fight to Xykon today. Durkon too, for that matter. Belkar: What about the new girl, Minrah? Roy: I haven't really worked her into my strategy plans yet, to be honest. Belkar: Fine, then I'm gonna go talk to her and see what buffs she can give me when the fighting breaks out. Roy: That's actually a really good idea, yeah. Beat. Roy and Belkar look at each other. Roy: So you're trying a thing, huh? Belkar: It's so weird, right? It's not just me? Roy: I could yell at you for something, if you'd like. Belkar begins to walk off. Belkar: No, it's no fun if your heart's not in it. I'll get someone on the crew mad at me if I need to. Roy: Suit yourself. Beat. Roy: So…are you going to say something, Dad, or just lurk around watching me? Roy: I'm good either way, I just want to know before I start the next chapter. Julia (off-panel): Sorry— Julia: —you guessed the wrong, "family member who's 'way '''smarter than you," loser. D&D Context *Roy's book details the history of Weapons of Legacy in the ''Order of the Stick universe. The rules for Weapons of Legacy in D&D 3.5 were published in the 2005 Weapons of Legacy. Assuming the Greenhilt Sword follows this rule set, there are three tiers of powers which can be unlocked from the sword by performing certain rituals and taking the appropriate Legacy Feat. It is unclear if the powers unlocked so far represent the Least and Lesser Legacy powers, leaving the Greater Legacy powers to be unlocked, or if the "power up" and sword teleportation powers are all of the Legacy powers of the sword. *Fly is a low-level utility spell that allows a person to fly. *Invisibility is a 2nd level spell which allows the caster to become invisible for 1 min/level, but they cannot attack while invisible. *The next strip reveals that Julia is using a modified version of the 5th level spell Sending, which was not clear just from the context of this strip. This resolves a few problems: **The last time Julia appeared (about a year ago in-world time) she was a 3rd level Wizard, and would therefore only be able to cast 2nd Level spells at maximum. She also does not appear to be using a scroll like Nale did.Comic #337, "Brief and to the Point" She would need to have become at least 9th level in the interim to cast Sending, but the next strip informs the reader that her custom spell is lower level, reducing the required increase in her level, potentially to zero. ** Prior depictions of Sending have not used colored speech bubbles, where Julia's are now green. Her spell uses the Blood Oath of Vengeance her family is under, which explains the alteration in coloring. ** Sending does not allow the sender to scry on or otherwise overhear what the recipient is saying prior to receiving the message, but her version allows an open-ended conversation, which explains how she was able to hear Roy's speech prior to beginning her message. Trivia * Prior to the publication of the strip, the GiantITP.com server which hosts the discussion forum failed, and had not been replaced. This strip did not have an active discussion thread at its publication. Seven strips do not have discussion threads in the GiantITP.com archive. *Roy received the book on the history of Weapons of Legacy from Wrecan.Comic #1025, "Mark of Distinction" It allows him to properly harness the power of Greenhilt Sword, allowing him to heal himself, make it flame green, and teleport it back into his hand. There may be additional Legacy powers he has not unlocked (see D&D context, above). *Roy's Dad Eugene Greenhilt occasionally appears to him as a ghost when he is the only one conscious around. The last time that he did so was on the way to Firmament,Comic #1045, "Studying Up" where he interrupted Roy attempting to get Greenhilt Sword to shoot flames. External Links * 1191}} View the comic * }} View the discussion thread *View the Reddit Page References Category:Uses Sending